1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable tricycle having a body which is tiltable laterally while two rear wheels are held in contact with a road surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior tiltable tricycles of the type described have a heavy power unit, a speed reducer mechanism, and two rear wheels all supported by a shock absorber, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,934 issued on Apr. 7, 1970 to G. L. Wallis. However, the known construction is disadvantageous in that the unsprung weight of the shock absorber is increased thus adversely affecting the riding comfort and maneuvering stability.
Where a power transmission system incorporating a belt or chain which gives good maneuvering stability is employed for transmitting engine power to the rear wheels, it is necessary to use a constant-velocity joint. In consideration of the durability of the constant-velocity joint, the engine output has to be sufficiently reduced in speed before it is transmitted to the constant-velocity joint.
Good maneuvering stability of the tiltable tricycle requires that the longitudinal axis of a rear body which is angularly movable up and down be positioned as low as possible. If the rear wheels have a reduced diameter and the rear wheel axle is lowered to meet the requirement, then a minimum height required of the tricycle body above the ground cannot be maintained, and the ability of the tricycle to run over bumpy terrain is reduced.
The present invention has been made in an effort to effectively eliminate the foregoing drawbacks experienced with the conventional tiltable tricycle.